


the markings on my back lead me to you

by modernVictoria



Series: Quakerider [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Not Really Character Death, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:59:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9165214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modernVictoria/pseuds/modernVictoria
Summary: Soulmate auDaisy and Robbie just want a place to belong.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was just something I had in my mind, so I decided to write it down.  
> Be warned: English isn't my first language. Any mistakes are mine.
> 
> I do not own any of the Marvel characters

Robbie had a black mark when he was born.

 

When he was old enough to know what the identical golden markings on his mother and father wrists were, he immediately locked himself into the bathroom and scanned his whole body to find one. He was delighted to find a delicate silver mark on the back of his lower ribs **.** He didn’t understand though why his was silver when his mother’s and father’s was golden. His mother explained that soul marks only turn golden when you’ve found your soulmate, silver meant they were alive. 

 

When his parents died in a car accident, leaving him and three year old Gabe alone, he didn’t care much about his soul mark then. He was sixteen. 

 

His uncle, Eli, took Gabe and him in. Slowly, they started to work like a little family. A week later he noticed a black marking on the back of Eli’s neck. When he asked his uncle about it, he was answered by a very somber look. He never dared to say anything about it again. 

 

He was twenty three when he talked about the markings with his brother. Gabe had one on the side of his ribs, silver. 

 

He died when he was twenty six. His last thought before everything went dark, was what a pity it was he never met his soulmate. How sorry he was that he left a black mark on someone’s back ribs . 

 

When he became Ghost Rider he was surprised the mark was still there. A silver intricate design on his back. He must’ve confused his soulmate with his resurrecting and becoming Ghost Rider. Perhaps they hadn’t even noticed. 

 

Two years later his silver mark faded. It hadn’t completely turned black, but the silver didn’t shine as much as before. He wouldn’t have noticed if the pain hadn’t been so unbearable. He thought being Ghost Rider made him invincible to pain, but even the spirit of vengeance couldn’t bare the pain of losing a soulmate. A hollow feeling began to grow in the pit of his stomach. He shivered and felt alone all of a sudden. A muffled sound rang out from his side. He turned and saw Gabe staring at him from the bathroom door. At the sight of his brother’s pale face his heart ached. He wheeled further into the bathroom and placed his hand on his brother’s. The pain lasted for two days. When it ended, Robbie was horrified to check his mark. He asked his brother to look after a day. The only response he got was ‘That one’s a fighter.’

 

Another year passed. Robbie was working at Canelo’s when his body crumpled down to the ground. He felt a sharp stinging where his soulmark was. It was late and a lot of Canelo’s men were already gone. During a few seconds he silently cried out in pain, until the pain finally subsided. He scrambled up and rushed to the employer’s bathroom. He locked the door, pushed his work suit down and in a rush he took off his shirt. Surprisingly, his mark was still silver. It confused him. So he threw his clothes back on, checked out of Canelo’s and zipped up his jacket. Maybe his nighttime job could keep his mind off it. It worked. For about a year.

\---

For as long as Daisy remembers she had an intricate silver design on the back of her ribs. When the nuns at St Agnes’ orphanage told her God had made it so that every human on this world had a person they shared a bond with, a soulmate, she hang onto it for the rest of her years in the system. She showed it to no one. It was hers. Her soulmate with whom she belonged. Little Mary Sue Poots was desperate to belong somewhere. 

 

She was twenty one when she showed it to Myles. He traced the silver mark with his fingers, a dark look on his face. After that he never looked at it again. 

 

When she was twenty four, a strong pain emerged in her back. The pain was unbearable. It was like a piece of herself was dying. Like she lost a vital organ. Like her heart was pierced. Skye was in her van, crying in a corner, after she saw her mark becoming black. Now she would never belong. She didn’t dare to look at it again. It was a reminder of the home she lost.

 

A year later two men appeared at her van while she was sending out a podcast about superheroes. They were from SHIELD and two days later she joined them. Perhaps it was because Agent Coulson treated her like she would belong in their small ragtag team. Perhaps it was because she didn’t hope to find another home. 

 

A few months passed and Skye was shot by Ian Quinn. She didn’t remember much of what happened afterwards. The only thought that crossed her mind was that maybe she was destined to find her soulmate after death. Perhaps the universe had a sick sense of humor. When she woke up after being injected by GH-325, Jemma said something strange to her. ‘Now you’ll have another shot at finding your soulmate.’ The golden mark she shared with Fitz on her index finger gleaming in the light of the medical bay. 

 

‘I don’t have one anymore.’ Skye said, tears prickling behind her eyes.

 

Jemma stared confusedly at her. ‘What about the silver mark on your back?’

 

‘Silver?’

 

Jemma nodded and took her phone out of her pocket. She helped her friend sit straight and after waiting for Skye’s nod of approval she lifted her shirt and took a picture of the mark shimmering on her back ribs. She showed it to the brunette. Skye absentmindedly stroked the place where her mark was, like she did so many times back at the orphanage. She thought she had lost them. A big smile appeared on her face and she gave her biochem friend a surprise hug. 

 

She was twenty six when she transformed. The buzzing of molecules around her now a constant in her life. Her life was different, she was excluded from the team because she was different. The thought of her soulmate accepting her was the only thing keeping her sane. It kept her going though all the horrible things that followed, her mother’s betrayal, her father’s killing. She got through it all, and finally she took on a new name, her real name; Daisy Johnson. 

 

Sometimes she thinks back to the excruciating pain she felt when her mark faded to black. How she was so sure her soulmate was dead. She tried not to think too much about it, but how did he survive? She tried not to think too much about it, but the thought never completely left her mind. 

 

She lost Lincoln. He wasn’t her soulmate like she liked to think, but it was painful nonetheless. After his death she ran away from SHIELD, taking on the name of Quake.

 

Six months later, she was following a lead on the Watchdogs when she got in contact with the infamous Ghost Rider. Behind rows of flames she caught a glimpse of a burning skeleton driving a black charger. Something pulled Daisy towards him, but he was gone before she could even start to move.

 

\---

Robbie was closing up shop when he heard a noise behind him. 

\---

Some guy from a garage had pointed Daisy towards this garage, Canelo’s, after she asked him about a black charger. Daisy hoped she would find the car here, and luckily it’s owner. What she didn’t expect was to find those two and something else.

\---

Robbie turned around and came face to face with a young woman. She was beautiful.Under the stoic expression she wore on her face, he saw gentleness and braveness, tinged with great loss. Grief seemed to have made her kinder, all the while grief had made him turn cold. They locked eyes, he recognized the fire in her eyes, he had the same, and a warm, soothing feeling grew from the back of his ribs. He could feel the walls he built over the years slowly crumbling down at the sight of her. He saw the woman laying her hand on her back, exactly on the spot where he should have his mark. She stared at him incredulously and her mouth formed an ‘o’. Only one word crossed Robbie’s mind. ‘Finally.’ 

 

That night Robbie traced the golden mark on Daisy’s back in bed. She smiled tenderly at him. She had found her home. They both did, accepting every part of the other wholeheartedly. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> To clarify:  
> Black marks means the other is dead or not born yet  
> Silver marks means the other is alive, but you haven't found them yet  
> Golden marks means you have found your soulmate
> 
> Thank you for reading this story. I hope you liked it.  
> I'm still clinging onto the hope that Robbie will come back.  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated :)


End file.
